


守护你

by AprilComedy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilComedy/pseuds/AprilComedy





	守护你

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Just Want to Protect You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273465) by [Pearl_Unplanned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned). 



巨大的冲击造成的影响比史蒂夫预期的要严重的多。他呻吟着，揉着他的脑袋。他不记得上一秒究竟发生了什么，头仿佛遭到重击一般，一切似乎都变得……模糊而遥远。 但紧接着，他记起他一直在和那些机器人战斗，而托尼刚刚出现在他的身边。史蒂夫瞥了托尼一眼，脑袋仍然嗡嗡作响，但他很高兴看到托尼在他身旁，他现在要做的就是确认自己的队友都安然无恙。  
就在这时史蒂夫听见了耳朵里的通讯器传来了爆裂声，那个小小的抗干扰设备终于寿终正寝，摔在地上裂成了几瓣。托尼会修好它的，他讨厌看到损毁的设备，即使不是他造出来的，他也能毫无阻碍地修好它。  
“嘿，钢铁侠，”史蒂夫喃喃，因为他们还在战斗现场，所以他们都不得不继续使用代号。“还在吗？”  
“我动不了了。”托尼的声音很轻——比他平时长篇大论的声音要轻的多——还带着一点恐惧的颤抖，这让史蒂夫很不习惯，因为托尼是他所知道的最勇敢无畏的人。“cap，盔甲系统当机了，我——我没办法打开它，我卡住了。”  
“坚持住，我来帮你。”史蒂夫嘟囔着，他艰难地从地上翻起身，敲了敲自己的头。很难集中注意力，但他必须专注于眼前的麻烦。  
托尼胸前的反应堆依旧光芒闪烁，所以史蒂夫并不是太担心。虽然他不是很了解反应堆，但他知道亮光证明了它依旧在顽强的工作。托尼不喜欢和别人谈起这个，他将它遮得严严实实。史蒂夫理解他，因为这是相当私人的话题。它永远地镶嵌在了托尼的胸口，而在过去，和他结下梁子的一些渣滓一度扯下了它，丢下托尼一人在原地等死。  
大多数人可不知道这些，但史蒂夫和托尼在一起很久了。将喝醉的托尼拖到床上时，他可听到了不少喝高了的托尼吐露的密辛。  
“拜托快点。”托尼低声说。史蒂夫很是震惊，他不太确定托尼有没有对其他任何一个人说过“拜托”，也许对佩珀说过，但他真的不确定这个。  
“再坚持一会儿。”尽管他的视线依旧模糊的要死，但他依旧要帮托尼摆脱这个麻烦。“介意我拆了你的盔甲吗？”  
“当然不。”托尼的声音依旧毫无起伏，这可真正吓到史蒂夫了。他抓住胸甲的两边努力地拉扯 但他的头实在是太晕了，他不得不停了下来。 史蒂夫闭上眼睛，咬住嘴唇，深吸一口气。  
“好吧，这回可不止要花一分钟了，真是麻烦。”史蒂夫嘀咕道，双手再次抓紧胸甲两侧。“我记得你说过这有个开关，托尼！是能手动打开的……”  
再次用力拉扯，史蒂夫确实在这片金属上留下了痕迹，但它依旧打不开。一定是暗扣损坏了，这意味着史蒂夫短时间内没法把钢铁侠从那个壳子里给剥出来。 

“有什么东西卡住了，钢铁侠，你能从里面打开吗？”史蒂夫又开始了他的尝试。  
“不，它坏了。我只是...我不能被困在这里，史蒂夫，我不能。我不喜欢被困住。” Tony说。哇哦，他叫了史蒂夫的名字，不是代号，证明他现在相当恐慌了。有些不对劲，他们现在没有危险，这身盔甲可不会吃了他，他不应该有什么问题的。  
“保持镇定，我会弄清楚怎样打开这玩意儿，”史蒂夫说。他很难专注正在做的事，但他不得不这样，Tony现在就指望他了。所以他采取了与刚才截然不同的策略。他抓住面甲，确保抓牢了它，把它扣开一条缝，然后借着这道缝隙把面甲从钢铁侠的盔甲上整个撕了下来。(这一段我有点意译了)  
托尼无疑是个天才。聪明，傲慢，自恋，喜好高谈阔论，羞涩与安静这两个词向来与他绝缘，但史蒂夫从来没有见过托尼表现出如此的恐惧。  
“托尼？”史蒂夫小心地询问，托尼终于望向了他。  
“我很好，”托尼喘着粗气，尽管他看上去不像“很好”的样子，脸色苍白，就像一个幽灵，他依然无意识地睁大着双眼，里面残留着些许的后怕。 “你还好吗，cap?你看起来不怎么样。”  
“是冲击波，我只需要一点时间。已经在愈合了，我可以感觉到。”史蒂夫低声说。他花了一点时间才意识到他正跨坐在钢铁侠身上，他的脸颊立刻飞起两抹红晕。 “对不起，我知道这很奇怪，但是我需要把你的盔甲撬开。”  
“不，你做的很好，没了面甲让我舒服多了。” 托尼依旧喘着粗气。  
“你怎么了，托尼？你的表情好像快要被吓死了，究竟出了什么事？” 史蒂夫的身子前倾，以便更好的盯着托尼。  
“我没事，”托尼向他保证，尽管史蒂夫可以断言他在说谎。也许不是物理上的创伤，但托尼确实深陷痛苦之中。他可以看到它清清楚楚地写在托尼的脸上。  
“来吧，我们帮你离开这里。” 史蒂夫开始手动撬盔甲，果不其然，又卡住了。  
“上次我在实验室里对盔甲进行了强化，”Tony紧张地笑了起来。 “...…不能让任何一个恶棍有机会穿上它，但我从没想过我会需要你帮我从里面出来。”  
“我能打开它，放心好了。” 史蒂夫深吸一口气。恐慌从托尼的脸上彻底消失了。 “等一切结束，我们得好好谈谈，我不想让这件事再发生了，你被困在这身铁壳里，被恐惧侵蚀时而我不在你身边。”  
“我没在害怕...…”托尼试图否认，但一瞬间，他似乎明白了他不能欺骗史蒂夫。 “好的，我现在不害怕了，看，我没事，倒是你，你看起来遭透了。”  
“我过一会儿就会好起来的，我已经差不多要搞定它了，”史蒂夫在设法拉开胸甲之前，稳稳抓住盔甲的其余部分，然后用力一扯——他太过用力以至于失去了重心，向后跌坐在地——终于，托尼完全脱离了那个报废的盔甲。  
“谢谢你，”Tony喘息着，在史蒂夫移动之前，他惊奇的发现天才将他的手臂紧紧环绕着他。 “谢谢。”托尼重复，史蒂夫也搂住了托尼，拍了拍他的背。  
“没事了，铁壳头。”史蒂夫安慰他。当托尼拿起盾牌时，他感到一阵困惑，但在他出声询问之前，托尼已经冲到他前面，举起了盾牌……史蒂夫连忙抓住托尼的腿，把他拖倒，以免他被爆炸的力量冲飞。接下来托尼扔出了盾牌，砸在在机器人头上的行为更是让史蒂夫印象深刻。  
“漂亮的一击。”史蒂夫说。托尼的整个脸因赞美而光彩焕发。当托尼轻松抓住弹回的盾牌时，这已经不能引起他的惊讶了。  
“嘿，伙计们！”托尼连上了公共频道，“cap刚刚遭到了攻击，我的盔甲也坏了，我们现在必须撤出战斗。”  
“没问题，钢铁侠，我们能处理得了。”克林特回复，在知道了他所有的队友安然无恙后，史蒂夫松了一口气。  
在检查了四周以确保没有机器人尾随后，托尼让他坐下来，方便他检查史蒂夫的脑袋。  
史蒂夫坚持说：“它会愈合的。”  
“我想我需要也给你造一套盔甲。”托尼叹了口气，接着说，“你说得对，你已经痊愈了，你会好起来的。”  
“你会吗？”托尼瞪着他，“我只是在担心你，托尼，我从没见过你这么恐慌。”  
“我很好，”托尼顿了一下。 “我只是...…不喜欢被困住...…这种情况曾经发生过一次，那让我动弹不得，我——我的电弧反应堆被摘除了……然——然后我就动不了了……”  
他拥抱了托尼，并不是因为他为托尼感到遗憾。不，史蒂夫想把托尼的痛苦通通赶走，让他不再恐惧。托尼似乎对此感到惊讶，史蒂夫很高兴托尼没有推开他。  
“我很抱歉，我不在那里，我没法保护你，”史蒂夫低声说，他痛恨托尼那么多灾难般的经历，而那些痛楚的是他无法抹消的。  
托尼笑了笑，拍拍史蒂夫的背。 “没有对不起，当时你还冻在冰里呢，你什么也做不了。”  
托尼陷在史蒂夫的拥抱中一动也不动，将头搁在他的肩膀上。他们就这样呆了一会儿，史蒂夫可不希望托尼听到他的心跳的有多快。  
“我只是想保护你，”史蒂夫说完就知道不好了，托尼瞬间僵住，史蒂夫在脑海里疯狂诅咒自己。好极了，他搞砸了这个。他紧紧抱住托尼，他不想他离开。  
出乎意料的，托尼并没有推开他，他清了清喉咙，引得史蒂夫看想他。  
“你不能一直保护我，史蒂夫，我是一个超级英雄，从我决定与邪恶势不两立的那一刻起，我就知道迎接我的将是无尽的受伤，甚至死亡。但这是我自己的选择，你不能一直跟在我身边护着我，我必须弥补我犯下的错误，我要做的还有很多。”托尼说，不让史蒂夫的目光离开他。“史蒂夫，你什么时候这么关心我，想着保护我呢？”  
“……很久以前？” 史蒂夫希望能立刻停止话题。即使他想，他无法起身离开，因为Tony现在坐在他的腿上。哦，上帝！史蒂夫可以感觉到他的脸变得越来越热。  
“真的？如果你不介意的话……”托尼靠近了他，接下来的一个吻让史蒂夫入坠梦中。  
他甚至不确定刚才的是否发生过，他的眼睛紧闭着，直到他再次睁开，才看到托尼在盯着他看。  
“史蒂夫？怎么了？”  
“你刚刚……”  
“吻了你？是啊，不过现在我知道你不想要——”  
史蒂夫在托尼发表完对自己的判决前就用另一个吻堵住他的嘴， 他希望托尼不会反感，他很久以前就这么希望了。 托尼并从不向他调情，好吧，Tony和所有的人调情。他只是想保护托尼，成为他最好的队友。但现在……  
“我的脑袋一定被撞坏了”史蒂夫嘀咕，“这真的在我眼前发生了。”  
托尼笑的十分严肃，“不，你没有，我打赌你现在好好的。所以我们可以……也许……做一些更深入的交流？等这事过去之后？”  
他让托尼离开了他的双腿，看着那个男人在史蒂夫伸手搀扶之前就自己站了起来。托尼把另一只手按在通讯器上说：“嘿，我们正在回大厦的路上，看样子你们把所有的都搞定了？我听不到那些机器人摧毁这个城市的动静。”  
“当然，事情在你们两个离开后很快就结束了，”克林特说。  
“我建议你去检查一下，史蒂夫，”娜塔莎说，知道史蒂夫可以听到他们的谈话，“但我认为你们还有……其他的事要干。  
“什么？”托尼窒息了。  
“下一次，”克林特笑了起来，“记得在你开始曝光自己的小暗恋之前把通讯关掉。还有，如果你不停止秀恩爱，你会付出代价的，相信我，那会是一个漫长的过程。”  
托尼大声呻吟，史蒂夫忍不住微笑。他相信队友们能够处理剩下的麻烦。史蒂夫倾向托尼，亲吻他。  
“嗨，大家！我们要下线一段时间，大概——几个小时？”史蒂夫瞥了一眼托尼，看他是否同意，托尼脸上扬起的微笑就是最好答案了。

Fin.


End file.
